A Lover's Caress
by WalkWithTheShadows
Summary: February 14th 2006 was Grissom and Sara's first Valentine's Day together as lovers. Sara didn't think much was going to happen. But Gil had other ideas. Response to a challenge on GSRForeverOnline. Rated M...strong M.


**A/N: Hey everyone. This fic is a response to the Valentine's Day challenge on GSRForeverOnline. The challenge was to write a fic about Grissom and Sara's first Valentine's Day together AFTER they had told each "I love you" It is rated M for smut.**

**The prompts every participant had to use were: **

**Music**

**Candles**

**Wine**

**Red**

**Roses**

**Boxers with hearts on them**

**My personal prompts were:**

**Oil**

**Fingers**

**Latex**

**Unfortunately I wasn't very imaginative when it came to latex, but I hope you enjoy the fic anyway =D**

**This is my first attempt at smut, so I understand if it's not great. But I appreciate your comments anyway. Thank you, and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Love is an emotion that everyone craves from birth until the day they die. Many people live their lives and never find it; and others find what they think is love, only to discover that it never was. However, a few people in the world are lucky enough to find a love that is true. A love that is so strong, it is hard to imagine living life without that person. Sara Sidle was one such person.

February 14th 2006 was the first Valentine's Day in her entire life that she had actually enjoyed. This was mainly due to the fact that her boyfriend had planned the day down to the smallest detail (as it was their first Valentine's Day together) in order to make her feel like a princess...well, that wasn't technically true. He made her feel more like a queen. He had made reservations for a room at the Bellagio Hotel for starters, and this had surprised her. She wouldn't have thought Gil Grissom could be such a romantic when she first agreed to give their relationship a try. He had left her a note before leaving her apartment that morning, telling her to meet him in the Penthouse Suite at 8pm and to wear something formal.

Sara had always considered herself a tomboy, and never one to wear elegant evening gowns. However, she did own a couple, mainly because there were events to do with work that she attended in the past that had required her to wear one. She knew Gil loved her in either of them; however she had something else in mind for that night.

She had spotted an exquisite **red** backless gown while walking past several stores on the Strip a few nights previous. It was long in length, covering her legs, however; there was a small slit in the skirt at the left side and the straps criss-crossed at the back of the neck. She purchased the dress, without Gil's knowledge, intending to wear it on Valentine's Day to give Gil an intense, but wonderful, shock.

Around ten minutes after she had finished getting ready, there was a knock at her door. While wondering who on earth could be after her attention other than her lover, she answered the door. She was greeted with the sight of a tall man in smart suit:

"Are you Sara Sidle?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"I am to bring you to the Bellagio Hotel ma'am, on the request of a Mr Gil Grissom."

Sara grinned, and quickly grabbed the scarf that accompanied her dress. She then followed the man down through her building and outside into the warm night air. She was stunned to see a small, but no less impressive, limousine waiting for her arrival:

"Oh my God!" She muttered under her breath, utterly astounded at the lengths Gil had went to in order to make the night special.

The chauffeur opened the passenger door for her and she entered the vehicle. Once inside, she noticed several bottles of champagne and spirits, along with a bottle of orange juice.

"Mr Grissom said to help yourself to anything you like ma'am. He wishes to please you."

_Oh he is and I'm going to show him just how much I appreciate this,_ she thought and poured herself a glass of the champagne.

It wasn't long until Sara arrived at the Bellagio. She leaned forward and was going to tip the driver until he stopped her, and told her it had already been taken care of. The corner of her mouth curled slightly. She got out of the vehicle and walked into the Hotel. She walked to reception and asked about reservations under the name "Grissom". The young, flame haired receptionist smiled and gave her the room and floor number, as well as a key card.

Sara then made her way to the elevators and up to the correct floor. When the elevator announced it had reached its destination with a short, sharp "ding" Sara strolled out into the corridor and searched for the right room. She reached the end on the corridor before she found the Penthouse Suite. Slowly, steadily, she swiped the key card through its slot after rapping the door three times to make her presence known.

The suite was beautifully arranged. As she entered, she noticed a vase full of pink and white **roses**, and a note lying beside it on a small side table. She picked up the card and let her eyes travel over the words:

_Sara,_

_I want this day to be perfect for you. I know that you are not a woman with materialistic needs... that you do not need to be pampered and spoiled to know that you are loved. However, I wanted to do something special for you._

_I have never been good at expressing my feelings for you with words, my dear. I hope I can express them much better with actions._

_Gil._

Sara's lips curled into a warm smile. She replaced the card back onto the table and strolled further into the suite. She glanced around the room, searching for her boyfriend. As she neared the suite's bedroom, she noticed a trail of pink and white rose petals leading from the living area into the aforementioned room. She caught a glimpse of the bed, and saw that is was covered in the petals as well. Her eyes sparkled with excitement; she had never made love on rose petals before.

__

Gil was patiently waiting for Sara to walk into bedroom. He sat behind the door, listening to her movements intently...picturing where she was standing and what she was doing. He knew she had found the flowers and note card he had left her. Though he hadn't seen her yet, he knew she was wearing something incredible. He watched her shadow when she peered into bedroom, and saw that she was wrapped in a scarf of some kind. He realized that it must be an accessory to whatever dress she was wearing, and couldn't wait to use it for a much different purpose.

His patience was beginning to wear thin, mainly because he hadn't held Sara all day and was in desperate need for skin on skin contact. He stood up, and quietly tiptoed to the door. He saw Sara gazing out of the window at the views of the bright lights of the City, her face in disbelief. His eyes travelled the full length of her body, taking in her appearance. She looked like a goddess, pure beauty personified. And she was all his.

"God you're perfect." He whispered, though it was just loud enough for Sara to hear him.

"Ahh, there you are. Where were you hiding?" She stepped toward him, pulling the scarf from around her shoulders and placing it on the loveseat nearby.

"I was in the bedroom, getting it ready for you my dear."

"Ooh really? Well, I should inspect your work then. Shouldn't I?" She grinned.

He smirked, "By all means. Go ahead."

So she did. She entered the bedroom and casted a careful and thorough eye over it. She saw several lit **candles** placed symmetrically around the room. The flames flickered, creating a lovely stream of light to wander the width of the wall it was next to. The mood Gil had created was faultless.

Just then, Sara heard soft **music** coming from the living area. She followed it and watched Gil as he picked up two crystal glasses and a bottle red **wine**. He then walked into the bedroom and set the glasses down on one of the bedside tables. He poured the alcohol into both glasses then handed one to his lover. They sat on the bed and she sipped the liquid, relishing in its fruity flavour. Afterward, she replaced her glass on the bedside table and leaned over towards Gil. Their eyes connected, both sensing the other's need and longing.

Their lips touched gently. It was a powerful yet tender kiss, one learned through much practise. Sara's hand drifted up from the bed, over Gil's chest and settled at the back of his neck. She played with the curls at the base of his head, softly pulling at the hair, enticing moans from him. He kissed her back passionately, struggling to keep control of the situation. This day was about her, and he wasn't going to lose himself in her erotic behaviour quite yet.

Sara seemed to want that though. She had taken control of the kiss and was starting to set a furious pace. Gil pulled away, causing her to whimper her disapproval:

"Relax honey. I want this nice to be good for you. I don't want it to be just another night of fast and furious sex. We can do that some other time. Tonight, I want to make love with you."

Sara's breath hitched and her body tensed in anticipation. Gil stood from the bed and sauntered into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later with a small towel some kind of bottle:

"What is that?" She asked.

"You'll see. Remove your dress and then lie down on your stomach."

She did as she was told. She stood and slowly removed her gown, working it down inch by inch. She heard Gil growl in appreciation, and beamed. Once the dress was at her ankles, she stepped out of it and lay on the bed. She glanced behind her and seen Gil quickly removing most of his suit, leaving himself in some very adequately themed underwear:

"**Boxers with hearts of them**, Gil? Very nice." She giggled.

"Appropriate for the occasion, don't you think?" He smirked back.

"Oh yes, most definitely."

"Turn around."

She turned slightly and placed her head on the pillow. She felt the bed compress with Gil's weight and felt him shift to kneel between her legs. He brushed his hands along them, up to mid thigh and then back down. Sara sighed with satisfaction. Then she heard a quiet, but still audible, squirt come from the bottle. Seconds later that delicious smell invaded her nasal passages:

"Coconut?" She inquired.

"Mmm hmm, coconut **oil** to be precise. I know you have a bucket full of creams and moisturizers in the bathroom at your apartment. So I asked myself how I could pamper you using something different to what you already own. Coconut oil is an excellent skin moisturizer, and has a lovely scent. Plus, you love the smell of coconut so I found it very fitting for my plan."

His hands began a trail from her lower back to the shoulder blades, over her shoulders and then back down to her hips. Sara released a loud moan, one that went straight to the more intimate parts of Gil's body. He ran his hands over her arms, down her legs, back up to her hips, working out the knots in her muscles...turning her into liquid pleasure. Her moans grew more seductive, sending ripples of need through Gil's system. His body begged him to take her, screw her senseless until neither of them could move. He promised it would get its wish, as long as it let him play for a little longer. It agreed.

Sara couldn't believe the sensations Gil was creating with his talented **fingers**. They added pressure in just the right spots and released it in others. Her body was on fire from the pleasurable torment Gil was inflicted upon her. She clenched her fists around the bed sheets, trying her best to let Gil continue his little foreplay session. However, it was proving to be exceedingly difficult and she let out a frustrated, yet delighted, hiss:

"Please! Oh god, please!"

"Please what?" He urged, running his fingers down her body until he reached the junction between her legs. He did not touch her, but lingered his fingers near her femininity.

"Touch me, please."

"But, where do I touch you?" He wondered out loud. "There are so many beautiful parts that I don't know where to start. Hmm, roll over."

She rolled over onto her back, shifting her legs around Gil. He squirted some more oil onto his hands, warmed it quickly and ran his hands over her stomach to her breasts. He cupped them, teasing her nipples with his thumb and index fingers. Jets of pleasure shot down to Sara's groin, and her moans began to increase in volume. Gil's grin widened, his male ego was inflating, as were other parts of his anatomy.

Sara couldn't take the torture anymore and wrapped both hands around his neck, pulling him down for a strong kiss. He chuckled against her lips, knowing he would get her to lose her control. Her tongue begged for entrance to his mouth, sighing softly when her wish was granted. Their tongues danced together, a slow dance that only people in love could relate to.

They pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great. Gil began to nip a path down from her jaw to her neck, settling there. Sara grasped a handful of his hair as he marked her as his own, feeling the sharp sting of his teeth against the sensitive skin at her jugular. Gil lifted his head, and gazed into her eyes. He saw pure love there, assuring him that he was all she wanted.

He reached down, and slowly pulled a finger through her cleft, "So wet for me, Sara. God!"

"More, Gil."

He teased her, swirling the finger around her little bundle of nerves. He felt her body quiver, he knew she was close. He decided to stop his torment and pressed against her clit and after one hard, fast stroke; she was spiralling over the edge. She screamed, actually screamed, his name. Sara had never screamed during love-making before. His pride soared.

After she settled back to earth, she glanced at him, "Don't look so smug." She told him breathlessly.

"I have a reason to be smug though. Who knew Sara Sidle could be so _loud_ during sex?"

"Shut up, and make love to me."

"As the lady wishes." He sat up quickly and grabbed a condom from the bedside table.

"Let me." Sara took the packet from him and ripped it open. She then positioned the **latex** sheath over his manhood and rolled it over him, securing it in place.

Gil guided himself to her opening, and pushed into her gradually. He held still for a few minutes while her body adjusted to him, passing the time with several consecutive pecks to her cheek and jaw line. He had never been with any woman who fit him as well as Sara did. He realized that the first time they ever made love. Sara was made for him, and he for her.

He thrust into her tenderly. He fought to keep his concentration, battling himself not to thrust into her like a Wildman. But Sara's gasps and moans of pleasure were not helping. Her nails dug into the skin at his shoulders, causing him to hiss at the pain/pleasure. His pace began to speed up as he started to feel the warm knots build in his lower belly. Sara's screams were egging him on. He was torn between making love to her and fucking her senseless.

Sara ended up making the choice for him.

Her hands lowered, and then settled on his ass. She pulled him deeper, all the while whispering, "Faster...oh god, please go faster. I'm so close."

That had done it. His primal instincts kicked in. He pounded into her passionately. Their screams echoed throughout the entire suite. Soon, the feeling of Sara's walls clamping down on him was too much to bear and he lost it. He groaned his release, while reaching down and teasing Sara to her climax.

He collapsed on top of her, his breathing ragged and heavy. He caressed her hair, soothing her down from her high.

As their breathing settled, he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. He then rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head into his neck:

"I love you." She murmured sleepily.

"And I you, Sara." He replied.

"Thank you for tonight. It was fabulous."

"You're more than welcome. I thought you deserved a night all about you. I wanted to make our first Valentine's Day memorable."

"It was definitely memorable. Can we do this every Valentine's Day?" She sniggered.

"Mmm, though next year I think you have to return the favour."

"Yeah, ok you have yourself a deal."

~The End~


End file.
